1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelving system and more particularly pertains to supporting shelving through known methods and apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelves and shelf supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelves and shelf supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of joining items of hardware through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a wall mount shelving system that allows coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
In this respect, the wall mount shelving system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wall mount shelving system which can be used for coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shelves and shelf supports of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wall mount shelving system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wall mount shelving system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vertically oriented, rigid, planar, recipient surface. A pair of cylindrical members is next provided. Each cylindrical member has a closed end and an open end with an interior surface and an exterior surface. Each cylindrical member further has female threads formed in the interior surface adjacent to the open end. Each cylindrical member also has axial slots there through at diametrically opposed locations. Each slot has a common short height circumferentially and a long length axially. Next provided is a pair of mounting plates. Each mounting plate has an interior face and an exterior face. The mounting plate has a generally cylindrical, thin, outer circumference. The circumference of each mounting plate has three arcuate concave regions. Each region is about 60 degrees. The regions are equally spaced around the circumference. The circumference of each mounting plate has three arcuate convex regions. Each of the convex regions is about 60 degrees. The convex regions are equally spaced around the circumference between the concave regions. The convex regions each have male threads adapted to releasably couple to the threads of the cylindrical member. Each mounting plate further has a central extent with three beveled holes symmetrically located adjacent to the circumference in proximity to the convex regions. The beveled holes have a large aperture opening in the exterior face of the mounting plate and a small aperture opening in to the interior face of the mounting plate. The interior face is adapted to lie flush with the recipient surface at spaced locations at a common elevation so that the slots of the cylindrical members are in a common first horizontal plane. One of the three concave regions of each mounting plate is adapted to be positioned at the upper most extent of the recipient surface whereby adjacent edges of the convex regions lie laterally spaced when coupled to the planar surface such that their adjacent edges lie in a second horizontal plane above the first horizontal plane for supporting a level during mounting. A plurality of set screws have a pointed end and a head end with a flared top portion with a coupling recess and male threads there between. The screws are adapted to threadedly couple through the mounting plate into the recipient surface such that the pointed end and threads pierce the planar surface and the head end lies within the beveled holes with the flared top portion lying flush with the top face of the mounting plate so that the mounting plate may threadedly receive and support the cylindrical member. Finally, a rectangular rigid planar shelf is provided. The shelf has opposed ends with a central extent there between. The shelf has a thickness slightly less than the height of the slots and a width slightly less than the length of the slots. The shelf has a length slightly greater than the distance between adjacent slots of the spaced cylindrical members and extends through and is supported by the slots of the cylindrical members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mount shelving system which has all of the advantages of the prior art shelves and shelf supports of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mount shelving system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mount shelving system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wall mount shelving system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wall mount shelving system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a wall mount shelving system for coupling internally threaded cylindrical members including rods, pipes and tubes to flat surfaces and to each other.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting system comprising a cylindrical member having an end formed with threads and at least one axial slot there through for supporting a shelf and further comprising a generally cylindrical mounting plate having a circumference with threads adapted to releasably couple to the threads of a cylindrical member, the mounting plate having at least one hole there through for attachment to a recipient surface.